


Our Dream's Foresight

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Festival, Happy Birthday Umi!, Yukata - Freeform, festival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Kasumi's running a little late for her date with Umi but she's determined to make it up by making this the perfect date.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Umi's Birthday Bash





	Our Dream's Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Umi!
> 
> I've been an Umi oshi from the beginning and I don't think that'll ever change. It would feel weird to go into some weird heartfelt speech about a fictional character, but I do love Umi and I'm glad that she came into my life. Now who I ship her with might change and that's why I bring yet another KasUmi into the world.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please have fun celebrating Umi day!

“Heheheh. Feast your eyes… Kasumin at her cutest!” Spinning a 180 to face my friends, I strike a pose with a sideways peace sign, amazing if I say so myself. Though, judging from the looks on Shizuku and Rina’s faces, they’re not impressed. Why does Rina even have a blank face on her board, doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose!? “Say something!”

Shizuku laughs, a bit of a forced one if I’ve ever heard it. “Well, we did just help you put it on… and we were there when you picked it out, so it’s not like it’s a big surprise.”

“Rina-chan board…” Rina flips the pages until she arrives at one with sparkling eyes. “Wow!”

That was even more forced than Shizuku’s! “Shizuko! Rinako! This is important!”

“It’s not like this is your first date with Umi-san. Besides, you could probably wear anything and get a compliment from her, right? Didn’t you say something like… ‘Ah, the other day Umi-senpai told me I would be adorable no matter what I wear!’ And then you gushed over the sentiment for like an hour.”

I have half a mind to tell how that was an extremely important day and hearing that from Umi might be the single most important line I’ve ever heard, but the heat rising to my face would probably ruin the image of frustration, so I let it go. For now, anyways.

I clear my throat. “Anyways! Opinions? For real?” A few more poses later and they both give me thumbs up. Good enough. I check the time. Still have plenty of time to get there, I’ll probably be early if I leave now. Umi’s usually the one who ends up waiting for our dates, so maybe I can surprise her by being first this time! Mm. good idea, Kasumi!

As I’m praising that idea though, I notice Shizuku giving her cellphone a concerned look. “Um… Kasumi-san, you were supposed to meet Umi-san at 7:30, right?”

“That’s right.” I reach over to the bed and pick up my cellphone. “It’s only 6:30. See?” Shizuku holds up her own phone though which reads 21:30. … What? I take a look at my phone again. Hasn’t changed. “R-Rinako, what does your phone say?” I audibly swallow when I see the same time as Shizuku’s. “… Why does my phone have the wrong time!?”

Shizuku gives it a second of thought before sheepishly rubbing at the back of her head. “Ah, well… I do remember Karin-san saying that she would get back at you for all the pranks you’ve been pulling lately… At least this is a relatively harmless prank, right?”

Harmless? Harmless!? It’s obviously that Karin meticulously planned out the destruction of my relationship. This was a targeted attack, I tell you! Kasumin is the victim of domestic terrorism! As my thought process spirals into a murder mystery plot wherein Karin’s body is found by the rest of the club, I’m torn away by Rina tugging at my sleeve. Her board presents a worried expression.

“Shouldn’t you get going, Kasumi-chan? Isn’t Umi-san waiting for you?”

“… Wait, you’re right! What the hell am I doing!? Thanks for letting me use your place, Shizuko! Kasumin needs to go!” I snatch up my bag and toss on some geta I bought just for this date before busting through Shizuku’s door. “See you guys tomorrow!”

I hear a faint “good luck” or something from Shizuku but I’m out of there before she can finish. How could this possibly happen!? Our of all the times for Karin to decide on her revenge, she had to make it the day of an important date with Umi!? She could have, I don’t know, burned down my house or something more innocent! Okay, I know that Kasumin is exaggerating, but can you blame me? This is gonna be a tough one to explain to Umi… Wait. I can just explain it to her now! I take out my phone and give her a call. Yeah, yeah, didn’t think about it before, prosecute me. It rings a few times before going to voicemail.

“Oh, come on!” I yell, drawing the attention of more than one bystander who also seem to be on their way to the same festival. Out of every day for Umi to not answer her phone! She’s gonna hate me! If Kasumin loses her relationship over this, how will Karin make up for it!?

Now, while I’m running, the narrative can give a quick flashback just to why Karin wants revenge so badly. I promise they it isn’t anything that bad!

-  
_  
The scene feels straight out of a romance manga. The sun slowly dips below the horizon, casting an orange glow over the empty classroom. Well, empty save for two girls. The freshly yelled words finish echoing down the school’s empty corridors. Kasumi feels like she’s breathing a lot heavier than she should be, but after yelling all that, shouldn’t she? Her heart’s racing. A bead of sweat drips down her forehead and she wonders if Umi can hear it hit the floor. That or Umi’s too preoccupied listening to Kasumi’s racing heart. Neither option would be ideal._

_Umi’s eyes are wide. A confession was likely the last thing she expected when being asked by Kasumi to meet her all the way at Nijigasaki. Out of everything that possibly could have happened, those words never crossed her mind. She opens and closes her mouth several times and Kasumi can only stare at her like a deer in headlights, unsure of whether she’s about to be hit by a car or saved. Finally though, Umi at least somewhat steels herself and Kasumi stands straight, swallowing the lump in her throat._

_“Kasumi, I―”_  
  
Wait, wait, wait! Why are we flashing back to my confession to Umi!? Ah, forget it, go back to Kasumin!

-

After being forced to wait at every single crosswalk on the way, I’m sufficiently over thirty minutes late by the time the steps to the shrine come into view. Some people are still arriving, making picking out Umi in the crowd a little more difficult. But Kasumin can pick out her girlfriend in a crowd no matter the size! After a minute of looking, I see her sitting on a bench and shove my way through the crowd to get to her. “Umi-senpai!”

Umi’s head snap up and she locks onto me immediately, sending a relieved smile my way. “Kasumi.” She stands and I stop for a second. Kasumin isn’t normally the type to be captured by someone else’s cuteness, let me be the first to say that! But… Why does that dark blue yukata look so good on her!? And she even pulled her hair into a ponytail for today which Kasumin will never admit to Umi, but it’s so cute that I want to scream! Umi looks so mature today! Reminder to Kasumin to never let Umi get scouted by a model agency, that beauty belongs to Kasumin. “Um… Kasumi? Is something wrong?”

“Eh?” My eyes meet hers again, but she looks concerned this time. Oh, I was staring. Come on, Kasumin, step up your game! “I-I was just thinking, um, you look… b-beautiful today.” Now’s really not the time to stutter! I peek at Umi’s face to check if she’s laughing but she isn’t. Her face is a little red, but she doesn’t look away either.

“Thank you.” Umi takes her time looking over my yukata which is kind of embarrassing since it’s a little unusual for her. “You look very cute today as well, Kasumi.”

This whole thing makes me feel a little weird about receiving the compliment. “T-Thank you…” Wait, why does it feel like our roles are reversed? I shake my head. Get it together! Your amazingly beautiful girlfriend just called you cute! So, go with it! I latch onto Umi’s arm, giving as big of a smile as I can. “Kasumin’s always happy to hear that from Umi-senpai. Now, come on! Let’s go!” As we’re walking up the stairs I finally remember what Umi’s beauty actually distracted me from. “Oh! Why didn’t you answer your phone, Umi-senpai? Kasumin tried to call you earlier.”

“Ah, I’m very sorry. When I was getting ready, I plugged my phone in and forgot it when I left.”

Umi being so excited for our date that she forgets her phone is kind of really cute. Or am I misinterpreting that explanation? “Well… Kasumin’s sorry too, for being late. Karin-senpai changed the time on my phone so I thought I was leaving early…”

Umi giggles and shakes her head. “It’s fine. I figured something must have happened, that’s why I still waited.”

“But you waited so long for Kasumin…”

“Really, it is nothing to get so upset over. We’re together now, right? So let’s just enjoy the festival.”

“Right!” I grab Umi’s arm tighter and practically drag her up the steps. Umi is too nice after all, of course she would forgive me for something like that. But that’s not good enough. Kasumin will definitely make it up to her by making this the best date she’s ever been on! “Come on, Umi-senpai!”

So, first thing’s first. When it comes to festivals, you think of the games! Right? They always have tons of games with prizes! Umi honestly doesn’t seem like the kind of girl to love these random prizes, but if it comes form the most adorable girlfriend in the world, then she has to love it! Now since the great Kasumin-sama is amazing at everything, these children’s games will be no different. Like, for example…

“Umi-senpai! Kasumin wants to try that!” I pull her over to the shooting game. Not the first time I’ve done this… just the second. And the last time was when I was a kid, but you just have to hit the boxes, right? “Kasumin will take her shots.” I hand over the money to the guy who hands over the gun. Alright, easy. Come on, Kasumin, now’s your chance to show Umi that it’s not just your cuteness.

I lean over the counter as far as the guy lets me. Umi barely holds me from just tripping forward and faceplanting. But that’s fine. Because if I can just…! I pull the trigger. Time feels like it slows down for a second as I watch the little cork fly the tiny space between the gun and the box. And it hits! And…! The cork smacks into the box, not budging it in the absolute least before unceremoniously falling to the ground. Everybody is silent.

“Ahaha, well these games aren’t made to―”

“One more!” I can’t let that get me down. The man reloads the gun and hands it back to me. This time for sure…! I take aim and pull the trigger. Now, this is something I thought only happened in manga but somehow the angle I hit the box at reverses the cork’s trajectory, allowing it to come right back and smack my forehead. “Guh!”

“K-Kasumi!” I’m lucky Umi was holding onto me. I probably would have fallen over otherwise. Not because the cork actually had enough force to knock me out or anything, but it succeeded in chipping away at my spirit. “I-I think we’re done. Are you okay, Kasumi?”

She drags me a bit away from the stall before asking and I just nod. God, that was embarrassing. Not getting a prize was bad enough but I was basically spit on! Kasumin can’t accept this. “Kasumin is fine! Come on, Umi-senpai, there are still more games!”

Next up is ring toss. Never done it before, but can’t be that hard, right? At least there’s no way to rig it like that shooting game! I toss my first ring and it bounces off. Well, that was the first try, that’s a given! Three minutes pass and I’m over twenty rings into my venture. Big points for guessing that I haven’t made a single one in yet. This has to be rigged! Right? Right? Another minute later and I’ve used every ring I bought. I debate buying more but before I can, I feel a slight pressure on my head and snap around.

Umi stands there, a red mask that’s supposed to look like some oni on the side of her head. I reach up and feel around on my head. Sure enough, it looks like she placed one on me too. “Umi-senpai…”

“You wanted a prize, right?”

Guh… That’s wrong, Umi! Well, not exactly wrong, but kind of! Not for me, for you! But she did do this for me, so I give her my brightest smile. “Thank you, Umi-senpai!” But hope is not lost yet. There’s one more, just one more! I drag Umi over to goldfish scooping. Now this I have done this plenty when I was a kid. But this is like riding a bike, you never lose it! … Or so I thought, but after tearing through six of the things, I can only hang my head in defeat. Even after all this…

Umi tugging at my sleeve gets my attention. When I turn my head, my lips meet something sweet. For a brief second, I almost begin thinking I’m getting that kind of present, but not today. It’s a candied apple. “Sweet, right?” I stand up, taking the apple from Umi and taking a small bite. It is sweet. Very sweet. I nod and Umi seems satisfied with that, taking a bite from her own apple. Then she holds out her hand which I just stare at.

“Umi-senpai?”

“Ah, um… I was thinking, well this is a date…” Umi attempts to cover the new pink tint to her cheeks with the apple and I internally facepalm for now realizing what she meant immediately.

Before she can turn away and retract that offer, I grab her hand. “Kasumin’s hand is always available for holding!”

And suddenly it’s Umi’s turn to guide me around. From trying on more masks to pulling those strings for prizes. Kasumin honestly forgot what it’s called, senbon something. Either way, I only get a superball from it, causing a laugh from Umi. At least that laugh somehow makes this loss feel like a win. We hop from stall to stall for the next couple of hours, just taking our time to see everything the festival has to offer. Not that it’s anything special but spending all that time with Umi lifts my spirits greatly. It sucks that I couldn’t win anything for her, but during that time I really feel like it doesn’t matter.

“Haa…” We finally get the chance to take a break when we find an unoccupied bench just a bit away from the festival itself. A break from all that noise is appreciated as well, Kasumin couldn’t hear herself think. Then again… In the end, when the moment’s over, I realize I couldn’t win anything for Umi. Not like she’s disappointed or anything, but it feels kind of bad. Kasumin was the one late after all and I couldn’t even make it up to her. “What’s wrong with you, Kasumi!?”

“… Kasumi?” I almost wish that I got whiplash from snapping to face Umi just so I could pass out. Umi sits next to me, a small plastic container with some takoyaki in her hands. “Here.” She holds it out to me. I look at the hot snack like it just stole my wallet. “Is something wrong?”

I shake my head slowly and take the food. “Nothing…” All that effort tonight and Umi’s the one who ends up getting me stuff. Something just felt a little weird about accepting it when I haven’t done anything. I brutally stab into one of the balls and lift it to my mouth.

“W-Wait, Kasumi, you might want to―!”

“Guh!” Hot! Why is it so hot!? I hop up, almost tossing the food if Umi hadn’t been there to grab it.

“I was trying to tell you it might be hot! Here, water.” I snatch the water bottle form Umi and down half of it in a second. Thank the gods it’s freezing cold, so it actually does help in mitigating the pain of my freshly burnt tongue. “I’m sorry, I should have said something quicker…”

Oh great, now Umi looks upset at herself. Can nothing work out for me today!? Did I offend buddha or something!? Has Kasumin’s love life been cursed!? I plop back down on the bench, hanging my head in defeat. Just break up with me, Umi. Finish Kasumin off. How did everything turn out like this…? As I’m awaiting execution, I instead receive a flick to the forehead that stuns me for a second. “Eh?” I look up and see Umi… smiling? “Umi-senpai…?”

“Sorry, I thought something like that might make you feel a bit better.”

“Feel better?”

Umi’s smile turns into that knowing one that usually presents itself before a lecture. “You were trying to win those for me, right? I don’t know why, but it’s nothing to be upset over.” How did she figure that out!?

“T-That doesn’t mean Kasumin wasn’t having fun!” I blurt. I look down, clutching my hands into fists, wishing they could explain instead. “Kasumin… thought it would be nice to make up for being late. Plus… Umi-senpai is amazing at everything. But I thought games might be the one place I could shine. And if Kasumin could win a prize with something she was good at, maybe it would…” Impress you. Way too embarrassing to say that out loud.

Umi hums in thought for a second before scooting to close the distance between us. “I’m happy to hear that you think so highly of me, but there are plenty of things I’m bad at. And there are plenty of things you excel at. Do you really think I could rival your bread? And who here is the ‘cutest school idol in the universe’?”

“T-That’s…!” I do my best pout, but honestly I don’t even know why I’m doing it. “When I started dating Umi-senpai, I realized how cute you are… It feels like Kasumin even loses where she should be the best.”

“Hmm. Do you really think that?” Umi reaches out slowly, very slowly, and places a hand over mine. “I think Nakasu Kasumi is the cutest girl in the world. I think she makes the most delicious in the world. She worries about her friends, she takes every little thing so seriously, even her pranks. Even when things don’t work out for her, she still gets right back up, smiling and energetic, ready to tackle the next obstacle that comes her way. Personally, I think Kasumi is the best girlfriend in the world.”

Shit. My face feels really hot. Why did she say all of that!? I mean, it makes me incredibly happy to hear but still! Are you tying to make my heart explode!? I peek up at Umi and see that her face is also super red. That makes me relax, just a little. Knowing Umi, saying all that wasn’t very easy, of course she would get embarrassed. But she did it… for Kasumin’s sake… I sigh… Why was I even worrying? Not that I can just tell Umi that her words are enough to make my heart explode.

“Hmph.” I lean my head over to rest against her shoulder. “Well, if you’re going to put it that way, Kasumin could accept title of best girlfriend in the world. Umi-senpai will just have to settle for second.”

“Ahaha, yes, yes. I can’t say I’m terribly upset at coming in second in this regard.”

Well, of course. After all, no matter what Kasumin says, Umi-senpai really is… number one~.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for now. Or you would think but I wrote other random ships for Umi day! A bunch of people from Idol Fanfic Hell decided to do fics for Umi day and group them all together. I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope you read and enjoy the rest as well!
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
